Cliché is overrated
by brookeljames
Summary: It started at friends with benefits but lets face it, its easy to fall in love with Faye Chamberlain.
1. Diana

It had started about half a year ago, the whole friends with benefits thing, Valentines Day actually. The night of Faye's no boys slumber party. Cassie had left, probably for Adam and Melissa left about an hour later because, after the scare with devils spirit, she wanted to go home.

Diana was going to leave to but Faye had said _'What'1s the point in leaving now? You're here so let's watch some fucked up b-list horror movies. 'sides you don't like driving at night, or whatever'_

Diana knew she had to get the 'or whatever' part in just to seem like she didn't care.

Diana agree to stay an both girls settled into the basement sofa and began watch some gory movie. Diana wasn't paying any attention to it though and only realized the movie was over when Faye whispered into her ear "Forget about him"

"Who?" Diana had mumbled trying to make out she wasn't thinking about Adam

"Look, I'm trying to forget about Jake and you're trying to forget about Adam, how about we help each other out?"

"How?"

Faye grinned, leaning forward until her lips were inches away from Diana's "Surprise me"

Diana arched her eyebrow, she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued "Really?"

"If you want to. Just someone to be your go to, no feelings involved and trust me I can make you feel _great_"

"So what? Just a booty call when you're feeling lonely?"

"Exactly. No feeling attached like you do with Adam. Just plain old sinful sex"

"It wouldn't be plain or old with me" Diana said with a grin and Faye was slightly surprised but grinned back.

"I bet it won't be"

"So are you just going to sit there talking or are you going to kiss me?"

Faye smirked, leaning forward and push her lips roughly on to Diana's making her fall back on to the sofa, Faye hovering over the top of her.

It didn't take them long to get used to each other before they know it there clothes were scattered all over the floor.

And that's pretty much how it started. Friends with benefits. Sex with no feelings. And Diana was cool with that for the first few months because for those months she woke up alone every time but then she started waking up with Faye next to her, then she would wake up cuddles up to the girl and then she woke up with Faye running her hands through her hair and everything started to change.

She couldn't give a damn about Adam anymore, he could date Cassie, she didn't care but what she did care about was seeing Faye flirting with the jock or the new boy and she got jealous. She hadn't meant to start to feel something for Faye, of course she hadn't the girl was about as emotionally available as a rock and she knew her heart would be shattered one way or another bit Faye just seems so soft around her, caring even.

She tried to stop seeing the girl but she called every other night asking if he could sneak in or if Diana could sneak out and Diana couldn't say no.

"What is wrong with you?" Faye panted looking down at the half naked girl underneath her.

"Ooh, you care now, huh?"

"Not really, you're just downing the mood"

Diana rolled her eyes lightly pushing Faye off of her and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head before fumbling with her jeans "What's your problem?"

"Nothing"

"Really? Nothing?"

"That what I said isn't it"

"Hey don't snap at me, I haven't done anything wrong!" Faye snapped hopping off the be and standing square in front of Diana "What's up? Is miss Diana 'uptight' Meade coming back?"

"Fuck off" Diana snapped, striding up to Faye.

"Why are you acting like you hate me?" Faye growled

"Maybe I do hate you? Maybe I hate every single fucking thing about you" Diana was now nose to nose with Faye

Faye smirked, pulling Diana's face towards hers. She had honestly expected the girl to push her off that's how angry she seemed but instead Diana pressed her up against the wall, lifting her up enough so that she could wrap her legs around her waist.

"Angry sex, I like it" Faye breathed when Diana began kissing down her neck.

"Shut up" Diana all but growled biting down on the girls neck and it should of hurt, it would have if it was under any other circumstance but right now, it just turn Faye on more.

"Yes ma'am"

"God, you should get angry more often" Faye panted, falling back onto the pillow. She let her head fall to the side to look at Diana frowning when the girl was on the edge of the bed, pulling her clothes on "Where are you going?"

"Home"

"You can stay for a while, you know?"

Diana just shook her head and climbed to her feet.

"So what? You're just going to up and leave? After that"

"What do you want me to do? Stay and cuddle up with you only to be kicked out after a half hour?"

"You know what was because my mom came home"

"Yea, once. Not all the other times!"

"Why does it matter? We had a deal, right? Just sex"

"Exactly, that's why I'm leaving"

Diana stood up to leave but Faye reached over and grabbed her wrist "What was that about? You've never been like that before. There has to be something going on"

"Ooh Faye Chamberlain, noticing something about someone who isn't herself, _wow_" Diana tried to take her hand away from Faye but she just tightened her grip.

"Why are you acting like this? Like it isn't just sex?"

Diana tightened her jaw and yanked her hand away, leaving the room before Faye could stop her. The girl took a deep breath and heading down to her car, groaning when her phone beeped

_'what the hell, Di?'_

Diana threw her phone onto the passenger seat and drove the short drive to her house. Once she got there she shut off the car and leant her head against the wheel.

Faye probably knew that this wasn't just sex to her anymore so she would probably avoided her. It was probably for the best considering Diana was almost sure she was falling in love with Faye, which was most definitely not a good idea.

Sighing, Diana climbed out of her car and walked towards her house but before she would walk inside a body collided with hers

"Oh, Diana, sorry"

"Cassie? What are you doing here?"

"Just came over to see you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need time to think"

"Hey, you're not fine. What's going on?"

Diana sighed "come in" both girls walked into the house and went up to Diana's room.

"So what's going on? You look like you're about to start crying"

"I think I'm in love with someone"

"Wow, really? Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"Faye"

"Faye? No seriously, tell me the truth"

"See I said you wouldn't believe me"

Cassie's eyebrows shot up in shock "Seriously? Faye? As in Faye Chamberlain?"

"Yea, I wasn't supposed to be about feels though"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know valentines? We were both upset about Jake and Adam so Faye made a proposal. The we have sex, just sex, no feeling"

"But?"

"But I couldn't, at first it was fine but then she started acting sweeter and like she actually cared. I just, I couldn't stick around knowing that it meant nothing to her"

"Have you thought about telling her?"

"I think I did. But she just let me leave, didn't even run after me"

"Maybe she's just as scared as you are"

"I doubt it. It's Faye we're talking about"

"Just give it time ok? I've gotta go, my grandma wants me home but text me if you need me to come over later ok?"

"Thank you but I think I'll be ok"

Cassie nodded " Faye isn't the bad girl she makes herself out to be, not ever she can have sex with someone for half a year without at least feeling something"

"I hope you're right" Diana mumbled, letting Cassie quickly hug her.

"I will be, I've gotta go. See you at school tomorrow"

Diana let herself fall on to the bed, burying her head into the pillow. How could she of fallen in love with Faye? She knew how, there was a lot of reason to fall in love with her but not many people got to see the side of Faye that Diana had the past few months. No one got to see the kind of caring not so bitchy Faye apart from Diana and, on occasion, Melissa.

Diana let her eyes droop closed, she was up all night with Faye last night here was no point in fighting it.

When Diana finally woke up it was dark out side an it wasn't to her own accord. The girl reached over to her phone that had Cassie's name across it but it also said three am

_'come down to your door, it's important' _

Diana groaned, wondering what kind of mess she got herself into this time. She slumped downstairs and opening the door, frowning when Faye stood there "you aren't Cassie"

"Ooh, what a disappointment" Faye mumbled sarcastically.

"Seriously where's Cass..." Diana stopped when Faye help up Cassie's phone "You stole her phone?"

"Well I know you wouldn't come down if it was mine"

"I'm not doing this tonight Faye, go find yourself another booty call" Diana mumbled, trying to close the door but Faye put her feet over the threshold

"I'm not here for sex"

"Then what do you want Faye?" Diana groaned sounding a little exasperated.

Faye took a breath "to give you this" Faye pulled out a lily from behind her back "I know it's your favorite"

"What's this for?" Diana asked, taking the flower from Faye, trying to figure out what possible angle the girl was working.

"Read the card" Faye pointed towards the little white card on the stem

_'I love you. Will you go to the movies with me... Or whatever'_

Diana laughed at how Faye has somehow manage to seem a little charming and still include 'or whatever'

"No games?"

Faye shook her head "No games. What happened this morning, it made me realized that maybe, just maybe, you felt it to. I did try and come after you but by the time I wasn't, you know, naked you'd left. Then I had to think and I talked to Cassie. I know, _Cassie_! But she just told me to get my act together and apparently she'd seen me stare at you in circle meetings, or whatever" Diana looked at Faye, she'd never seen the girl be so open and, to be honest, totally venerable "I mean it, ok? At first it was just about sex and forgetting Jake but after a few weeks Jake was never on my mind, it was always you. And at first I thought it was just because you wore those dresses that made your legs look _awesome_ but it wasn't just sexual thoughts going through my mind it was crap like _ 'what would Diana like for dinner' 'I should probably go to this stupid circle meeting because Diana will be mad if I don't'_" Faye licked her lips slightly, stepping forward so that she was toe to toe with Diana. She moved a strand of hair behind the girls ear before mumbled "_'Diana has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen'_"

"You can't just change your mind about all of this tomorrow, Faye. So if you think you might, please, just leave"

"I'm not going to. I'm sure about this, just like I'm sure you're amazing in the sack"

"How can you still seem a little charming even when you say things like that"

"Because I'm being romantic, or whatever"

"Or whatever"

"Yea or whatever"

Diana grinned "You want to come in?"

Faye shook her head "I'm doing this properly. Dinner, a movie, walk you home, kiss you on your door step the whole load of fucking clichés"

"Seriously? We've been sleeping together for the past six months"

"Yea, but let's start again"

"Start again?"

Faye nodded "Hi, my friends call me Faye but you can call me whenever you like"

Diana laughed "That was the worst"

"Ooh yea, you think you can do better_Meade_?"

"I lost my teddy, can I sleep with you tonight" Diana ran her finger tips lightly down the side of Faye's face before wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Clearly both of us lack some serious game"

"Are you going to come in or what? Just sleeping. I promise. I just don't want you driving home in the dark"

"Sure I'll come on but just sleeping. No funny business" Faye warned pointing at Diana as she walked into the house.

Diana held up her hands in defense "No funny business"

"Good"

"Faye? Isn't it a little late to be having friends over?" Diana's dad mumbled sleepily making both girls jump

"Uh, yea. But we have to work on, uh..."

"A school project" Faye finished, gaining a glare from Diana.

"You know what? I don't want to know just don't, you know, kill anyone"

Diana just nodded pushing Faye into her room "A school project, really?"

"What? He bought it didn't he? 'sides my brain was to focused on getting you in here" Faye wrapped her arms lightly around Diana's neck

"Hum, what happened to 'no funny business'?"

"Who said that?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you did Miss Chamberlain"

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"I bet you don't"

Faye smiled, running her hands through Diana's hair and whispered "Cliché is over rated"

"it is" Diana began guiding Faye backwards towards the bed "How about we stick to out prior arrangement but this time, it's more than just sex"

"But you'll still go on a date with me? To the movies?"

"Or whatever" Diana mumbled and Faye smirked.

"Or whatever" she said back just as her knees hit the bed making her fall back onto the bed, Diana hovering over her.

"I love you, too. By the way"

"I know"

"Ah, there's the Faye I know"

Faye smiled, pressing her lips on Diana's cheek "We should sleep, it like half past three and we have school tomorrow"

"Faye Chamberlain turning down sex? Are you feeling ok?" Diana teased, placing her plan over Faye's head.

"Funny, but like I said, it's not just about sex anymore"

Diana nodded "Let's sleep" Diana crawled of off Faye and climbed up the bed to rest her head on the pillow.

Faye smiled, also climbing up the bed and falling down next to Diana "I'm sorry" the girl mumbled, linking her hand with Diana's.

"For what?"

"Not telling you sooner. I mean I knew I was falling in love with you a month after we started sleeping together. I should of told you"

"It's fine, Faye. I should have told you how I felt too"

"I will try. I won't be the perfect girlfriend like Adam, though I will let you use my eyeliner, which I doubt he did. Anyway I won't be perfect but I will try to be, I..."

"Faye stop. You don't have to prove yourself to me, I don't want you to be perfect. I like you the way you are and you're right. Adam didn't let me use his eyeliner"

Faye chuckled "Not shocking, really. That dude has a problem"

"What about tomorrow?"

"I reckon he'll still have a problem then to"

"No, us. What about us tomorrow?"

"What, you mean are we going to hold hands and making out against the lockers? Hopefully"

"So you don't mind? The fact people will be staring at us, taking about us"

Faye shrugged "I'll be making out with you against a locker, I won't ever realized people are staring"

"Ah right, of course"

"No but seriously, who cares what people say, right? Just as long as Adam stays away"

"He's dating Cassie"

"Pft, that dude doesn't know what or who he wants"

"I don't want Adam, why would I When you're going to share your eyeliner with me"

"Ah, I get it. Using me for my eyeliner I see where I stand now"

"No, not just your eyeliner" Faye arched an eyebrow and Diana wrapped her arm around the girls waist pulling her closer "Your abs are also a bonus" Diana dragged her nails lightly down Faye's abs before turning her back to her "Night"

"You're a tease Diana Meade!" Faye mumbled into the girls ear, wrapping her arms around Diana's waist and pressed her front flush against her back.

Diana just hummed, settling farther in to Faye's front.

"Goodnight" Faye pressed a kiss just below Diana's ear before settling into her pillow


	2. Faye

I probably write another chapter to this in the next week but right now I am exhausted and I have my chem exam tomorrow so goodnight : )

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have suggested it, she had been in love with the girl for years, how would having sex _without_ feelings supposed to help that?

She just figured that Diana would say no or maybe they would have sex and Faye would realize that there was no big deal about Diana and just fall out of love with her.

Boy was she wrong.

At first she never managed to sleep the nights she spent with Diana, she just stayed up, watching Diana sleep until the sun was rising and then she would sneak out. But that only lasted a few months, after that Faye had had enough of sneaking out so she just fell asleep with her back to Diana as if to say that she just fell asleep, there wasn't anymore to it than that.

She had to make it out like she wasn't still hopelessly in love with her, Diana was still hung up on Adam and that bloody hurt knowing that, when they were together, Diana was probably still thinking about Adam.

One night she had just given in and wrapped her arms around the sleepy girl next to her, she could see the surprise in Diana's eyes for the first few seconds before she settled into Faye's side, falling asleep on her shoulder.

The first time she got a little hope that maybe Diana felt like she did was in April. Diana and Faye had said to the circle that they to got for dinner with Faye's mom, when in reality the woman was out of town. The girls had spent all day in bed or the shower and even the kitchen at one point before falling asleep on the floor next to the fire. Faye was the first to wake up, it was about four am when she woke up but that didn't bother her when she looked down at the head rested on her shoulder an she couldn't help but smile. The fire was still flickering away, making Diana look even more beautiful and Faye couldn't stand it. She knew she wasn't Adam, she knew that she wasn't the one Diana was in love with and she couldn't make the girl fall in love with her.

That didn't stop her from pulling Diana closer and running her hand through her hair. She must have been like that for about three hours, just laying there, watching Diana sleep as she ran her fingers lightly through her hair, before Diana woke up.

She looked confused at first, her eyes moving from Faye to the fire than back to Faye and that's when Faye saw it, something in Diana's eyes she had never seen before, not even when she looked at Adam.

Faye had just smiled down at her and mumbled "Morning"

Diana frowned slightly but said it back, resting her hand on Faye's still bare hip "When will your mom be home?"

"Not 'til tonight, you want to go sleep in bed? My spine is beginning to hurt"

Diana had shot away from her, apologizing "Sorry, did I have all my weight on you"

Faye smiled, pushing Diana's hair behind her ears and leant up on her elbow "It's ok, just come up to bed with me? We can get some sleep before going to this damn circle meeting"

No matter how hard Diana tried to hide it, Faye come see the confusing in her eyes, the wondering why Faye was being so human and not as cold hearted "Sure" Diana mumbled anyway and frowned deeper when Faye had handed her one of her shirts

"Just incase my mom comes home early"

"But it's yours?"

"Yea, so? The one you wore here is soaked on the bathroom"

Diana nodded, pulling the shirt over her head.

Faye smiled and pulled lightly on the shirt, bringing Diana flush against her "Come on"

The girls had gone up stairs and just slept until around noon.

And then, after six months of the friends with benefits arrangement and three months after seeing that look in Diana's eyes, Diana just freaked.

Faye knew there was something going on for a few days before but didn't want to ask incase it was that Diana didn't want this anymore and that kind of was what was wrong, except not how Faye though.

Faye thought Diana didn't want her at all, wanted to just end everything there. No more friends with benefits, no more sneaking around, no more Faye and Diana.

After a few days, when both girls were making out on Faye's bed, Faye was hovering over the top of a half naked Diana but she could tell that Diana was trying not to enjoy herself, she just seemed like she didn't want to be there, Faye caved.

"What is wrong with you?" Faye breathed, looking down at Diana.

"Ooh, you care now, huh?" that hurt, like someone had just kicked Faye in the gut, of course she cared, but he wasn't about to admit it, especially after that low blow.

"Not really, you're just downing the mood" Faye snapped but regretted it as soon as Diana shoved her, lightly and careful not to shover Faye off the bed, and grabbed her shirt "What's your problem?"

"Nothing" Diana growled, fumbling with her jeans

"Really? Nothing?" Faye frowned; she didn't really understand why Diana was angry, shouldn't she be the one that was angry after Diana implying she didn't care.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Hey, don't snap at me, I haven't done anything wrong!" Faye growled, jumping off the bed and stood in front of Diana, she knew she should just stop but she couldn't. She still felt slightly wounded about Diana's dig at her "What's up? Is miss Diana 'uptight' Meade coming back?"

"Fuck off" Diana growled, stirring up to Faye, pure anger in her eyes.

"Why at you acting like you hate me?" Faye growled out before she could stop herself.

"Maybe I do hate you? Maybe I hate every fucking thing about you" Diana tried to sound angry as she brought herself nose to nose with Faye but Faye could see it in her eyes, Diana don't hate her, she couldn't.

Faye smirked, kissing Diana roughly, waiting to be pushed away but was instead pushed up against the wall. Faye knew she should have stopped, Diana was pissed and she wanted to know why but when Diana lifted her up and let he wrap her legs around her waist there was no way in hell Faye was going to stop.

"Angry sex, I like it" and she did, even though she shouldn't.

"Shut up" Diana hissed, biting down hard on Faye's neck but it didn't hurt like it should have, it was just a complete turn on.

* * *

Faye fell back onto her pillow, trying to catch her breath, "God you should get angry more often" looking over at Diana and frowned when she was getting dressed. "Where are you going?" Faye mumbled, trying not to sound as hurt as she felt.

"Home"

Faye was slightly takes aback by the girls' shortness and coldness "You can stay for a while, you know?" Faye got a little angry when Diana didn't even bother not answer, she just shook her head and got to her feet "So what? You're just going to up and leave? After that" Faye knew she couldn't have been the only one who felt that there was something more to that then just sex.

"What do you want me to do? Stay and cuddle up with you only to be kicked out after a half hour?"

"You know that was because my mom came home!" Faye snapped hit he knew that was only the once.

"Yea, once. Not all the other times!"

"Why does it matter? We had a deal, right? Just sex". She knew it was a cheap shot and he could tell by the look on Diana's face that it hurt her.

"Exactly, that's why I'm leaving" Diana began heading towards the door but there was no way Faye was letting her leave just like that do she reached over and grabbed Diana's wrist.

"What was that about? You've never been like that before. There has to be something going on"

"Ooh Faye Chamberlain, noticing something about someone who isn't herself, _wow_" another cheap shot but Faye still didn't let her grip go on Diana's wrist go, she tightened it, in fact, when Diana tried to pull her hand away.

"Why are you acting like this? Like it isn't just sex?" not exactly what Faye wanted to ask but he need an answer to the question. She never got one; Diana just yanked her hand away and left before Faye could even say anything.

Faye sat there for a second before getting out of bed and pulling on any kind of clothes that she could find.

She quickly went down stairs but Diana was gone.

"Faye, are you ok?"

"Yea, mom. Fine" Faye mumbled running back up stairs and grabbing her phone.

At first she had typed _'Di, come back, please'_ but deleted it a decided on _'what the hell, Di?'_

Faye sat down on her bed, waiting on a reply but after five minutes of not getting one she throw her phone on to her bed and shoved her head into her hands.

She really didn't handle any of that well, she just didn't do well in situations like that but the fact it was Diana made it worse, she just wanted to make the girl feel better but instead probably made her feel worse.

Faye didn't know how long she was sat there for but after a while there was a knock on her door. "Go away mom" Faye called, her head shooting up when her door opened anyways "I said fuc..." Faye stopped when it wasn't her mother stood there "What do _you_ want, Blackwell?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at Faye's blatant attempted at pissing her off by using the name Blackwell "What are you still doing here?"

"I live here. The more appropriate question is what the fuck you're doing here?"

"Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"Don't think because you have all that freaky black magic shit going on I'm going to let you talk to me like that!"

"This has nothing to do with black magic! Why are you still sitting there when Diana is at home, cut up over _you_"

"This is none of your business"

"Maybe not but you need someone to slap some sense into you!"

"You even try an hit me I won't hesitate to punch you!"

"I'm not going to hit you. Why didn't you go after Diana?"

"Why would I?"

"Don't try and bullshit me, Faye! You're in love with Diana!"

"No I'm not!" Faye snapped, not because it wasn't true but because she didn't want Cassie to know

"Shut up, Faye. I know you are, I can see it in your eyes now and I see you staring at her at meetings and glaring at Adam. I'm not an idiot and neither is Melissa, she knows to, she asked me about it a few weeks ago, about how you guys are always together. Go over there, show her that you do love her!"

"How?" Faye snapped, jumping to her feet "I fucking screwed up Cassie! I treated her like she was nothing to me, like I didn't love her. She left thinking she was just someone who I was fooling around with!"

"Then go over there and prove to her she's not. You will regret it if you don't"

Faye nodded holding her arms out. Cassie frowned "Seriously"

Faye wrapped her arms around Cassie, slyly taking the girls cell phone from her pocket. Of course she didn't want to hug Cassie just to say thank you.

"I've got to go, my grandma wants me home"

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow" Faye sat back down on her bed once Cassie left, thinking about what she was going to do.

Well first off all she had to wait until her mom was asleep but by then all the stores would be closed so he could get anything like chocolates or flowers.

She had lilies out in her back yard, those are Diana's favorite. Faye nodded to herself, walking over to her desk and pulling out a piece of paper, she could write ever little thing down that she like about Diana, that she loved about Diana but one; that would take up a full tree and two it wouldn't mean the same written on paper. So she just settled for_ 'I love you. Will you go to the movies with me... Or whatever'_ she had to put the last part in or she would of felt far to venerable other wise.

Faye sighed, resting her head on her desk. She would tell Diana how she felt tonight whether she thought she might get rejected or not.

* * *

It was half past two before Faye finally heard her mother going to bed, the girl quickly got dressed creeping down stairs and out to her car, not before grabbing a lily from her yard.

She sat in her car for about five minutes before growing a pair and got out of the car, heading over the Diana's door.

Could she really do this? Diana was probably going to reject her, tell her to leave and only want to see her during the meetings and even then she won't speak to her.

"Come on, Faye. She just Diana!" Faye growled to herself before taking out Cassie's cell and typing _'come down to your door, it's important'_ before bringing her thumb up to hover over the send button.

She wasn't ready to get rejected but it was killing her not telling Diana how she felt, not knowing if Diana felt the same.

Faye took a breath and closed her eyes before quickly pressing the send button.

Faye could practically hear Diana grumbling under her breath about what Cassie had got herself into now.

Faye couldn't help but smile when Diana opened the door, her hair was everywhere and she had a look of confusion on her face "You aren't Cassie"

"Ooh, why a disappointment" Faye mumbled sarcastically, she couldn't help it, it was her go to response.

"Seriously where's Cass..." Diana trailed off when Faye held up Cassie's phone "You stole her phone?"

"Well I know you wouldn't come down if it was mine"

"I'm not doing this tonight Faye, go find yourself another booty call"

Faye jammed her feet in the door when she noticed Diana closing it "I'm not here for sex"

"Then what do you want Faye?" Diana just sounded exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Faye took a deep breath, now or never "To give you this" Faye closed her eyes and held the lily out to Diana "I know it's your favorite"

"What's this for?" Diana asked and Faye opened her eyes when Diana took the flower, she could tell by the look on Diana's face she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Read the card" Faye pointed towards the card and watched Diana read it. She must have read it about five times before she looked, laughing slightly.

Faye paled, what was she laughing at.

"No games?"

Faye shook her head, swallowing slightly "No games. What happened this morning, it made me realized that maybe, just maybe, you felt it to. I did try and come after you but by the time I wasn't, you know, naked you'd left. Then I had to think and I talked to Cassie. I know, _Cassie_! But she just told me to get my act together and apparently she'd seen me stare at you in circle meetings, or whatever" Diana just stated at her, Faye didn't like feeling this damn vulnerable but it was time to lay her heart on the line, no going back now "I mean it, ok? At first it was just about sex and forgetting Jake but after a few weeks Jake was never on my mind, it was always you. And at first I thought it was just because you wore those dresses that made your legs look _awesome_ but it wasn't just sexual thoughts going through my mind it was crap like 'what would Diana like for dinner' _'I should probably go to this stupid circle meeting because Diana will be mad if I don't'_" Faye licked her lips slightly, stepping forward so that she was toe to toe with Diana. She moved a strand of hair behind the girls ear before mumbled "_'Diana has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen_'" and it was true, Diana's eye were just, wow.

"You can't just change your mind about all this tomorrow, Faye. So I you think you might, please, just leave"

Faye shook her head lightly "I'm not going to. I'm sure about this, just like I'm sure you're amazing in the sake" Faye said before she could even stop herself.

Diana smiled, taking away all feelings that Faye had that she'd blown it "How can you still seem a little charming even when you say things like that"

"Because I'm being romantic, or whatever"

"Or whenever"

Faye smiled a little, so Diana had noticed the or whatever habit "Yea, or whatever"

"You want to come in?" Diana asked, grinning at Faye.

"I'm doing this properly. Dinner, a movie, walk you home, kiss you on your door step the whole load of fucking clichés"

"Seriously? We've been sleeping together for the past six months"

"Yea, but let's start again"

"Start again?"

Faye nodded "Hi, my friends call me Faye but you can call me whenever you like"

Diana howled out a laughed and Faye couldn't help but smile, that was probably her favorite sound, especially when she was the cause of it "That was the worst"

"Ooh yea, you think you can do better _Meade_?"

"I lost my teddy, can I sleep with you tonight" Diana ran her finger tips lightly down the side of Faye's face before wrapping her arms around her neck.

Faye grinned, god was this girl prefect "Clearly both of us lack some serious game"

"Are you going to come in or what? Just sleeping. I promise. I just don't want you driving home in the dark"

"Sure I'll come on but just sleeping. No funny business" Faye warned pointing at Diana as she walked into the house.

Diana held up her hands in defense "No funny business"

"Good"

"Faye? Isn't it a little late to be having friends over?" Diana's dad mumbled sleepily making both girls jump

"Uh, yea. But we have to work on, uh..."

"A school project" Faye finished, gaining a glare from Diana but it was the only thing she could think of and clearly Diana wasn't coming up with anything good either.

"You know what? I don't want to know just don't, you know, kill anyone"

Faye gave a short not before being pushing into Diana's room "A school project, really?"

"What? He bought it didn't he? 'sides my brain was to focused on getting you in here" Faye wrapped her arms lightly around Diana's neck

"Hum, what happened to 'no funny business'?"

"Who said that?" Faye teased, her stomach flipping when Diana smiled down at her. She honestly had intended on just sleeping but come on, this is Diana.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you did Miss Chamberlain"

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"I bet you don't"

Faye smiled, running her hands through Diana's hair and whispered "Cliché is over rated"

"It is" Diana began walking Faye backwards towards the bed "How about we stick to our prior arrangement but this time, it's more than just sex"

"But you'll still go on a date with me? To the movies?" Faye mumbled, felling a little vulnerable again.

"Or whatever" Diana mumbled and Faye couldn't help but smirked, this girl just knew how to make her feel better.

"Or whatever" she said back just as her knees hit the bed making her fall back onto the bed, Diana hovering over her.

"I love you, too. By the way"

"I know" Faye mumbled even that those were the three words she'd been dying to hear since she'd got here.

"Ah, there's the Faye I know"

Faye smiled, pressing her lips on Diana's cheek; she didn't want to have sex tonight. No, scratch that she _did _but she felt like they should just sleep tonight "We should sleep, it like half past three and we have school tomorrow"

"Faye Chamberlain turning down sex? Are you feeling ok?" Diana teased, placing a palm over Faye's forehead.

"Funny, but like I said, it's not just about sex anymore"

"Let's sleep" Diana crawled of off Faye and climbed up the bed to rest her head on the pillow.

Faye watched her lay down before smiling, also climbing up the bed "I'm sorry" she mumbled, feeling like she should be apologizing for everything over the fast six months.

Faye linked her hands with Diana's waiting for her to reply.

"For what?"

"Not telling you sooner. I mean I knew I was falling in love with you a month after we started sleeping together. I should have told you"

"It's fine Faye, I should have told you how I felt too"

"I will try. I won't be the perfect girlfriend like Adam, though I will let you use my eyeliner, which I doubt he did. Anyway I won't be perfect but I will try to be, I..."

"Faye stop. You don't have to prove yourself to me, I don't want you to be perfect. I like you the way you are and you're right. Adam didn't let me use his eyeliner"

Faye chuckled, she was shocked, dude needs to go to rehab "Not shocking, really. That dude has a problem"

"What about tomorrow?"

"I reckon he'll still have a problem then to"

"No, us. What about us tomorrow?"

"What, you mean are we going to hold hands and making out against the lockers? Hopefully" Faye grinned, feeling a little more comfortable about saying side comments like that.

"So you don't mind? The fact people will be staring at us, taking about us"

Faye shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it but all she knew was that as long as she had Diana it didn't bother her "I'll be making out with you against a locker, I won't ever realized people are staring"

"Ah right, of course" Diana mumbled sarcastically, a slight smile on her face.

"No but seriously, who cares what people say, right? Just as long as Adam stays away" Faye tried to make it out like she was joking but she was serious, he even looked at Diana she would hide his eyeliner.

"He's dating Cassie"

"Pft, that dude doesn't know what or who he wants"

"I don't want Adam, why would I When you're going to share your eyeliner with me"

"Ah, I get it. Using me for my eyeliner I see where I stand now"

"No, not just your eyeliner" Faye arched an eyebrow and Diana wrapped her arm around the girls waist pulling her closer "Your abs are also a bonus" Faye's breath caught in her throat when Diana dragged her nails along her abs but was shocked when she just stopped and flipped onto her side with her back to Faye "Night"

Faye sat there for a few seconds shocked before mumbled, "You're a tease Diana Meade!" Into the girl's ear, wrapping her arms around Diana's waist and pressed her front flush against her back.

Diana just hummed, settling farther in to Faye's front.

"Goodnight" Faye pressed a kiss just below Diana's ear before settling into her pillow, her nose shoved into the other girl's hair.

Within a few minutes Diana was asleep, her breath was shallow but her grip on Faye's hand didn't loosen, like she was expecting Faye to leave halfway though the night.

Faye couldn't really blame her for being worried about that, running was Faye's natural response when she was involved on something she had no control over but she wasn't going to run, she loves this girl, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

Faye sighed, smiled to herself as she settled in to the bed.

* * *

Faye was woken up the next morning by Diana's door slamming off the wall "Faye!"

"What do you want, Blackwell?" Faye mumbled, shoving her head into a now awake Diana's neck.

"Phone, now! I should have know you weren't just hugging me to say thanks"

"Yea, you should have" the girl mumbled blindly throwing Cassie's phone at her.

"So what's going on?" Cassie asked and Faye could practically hear the smile on her voice.

"Get out, Blacoin"

"Faye!" Diana hissed making Faye look sleepily up at her.

"What? She woke me up"

"You stole my phone"

"Borrowed" Faye corrected, yawning as she sat up on her elbows "Now get out, we'll see you at school"

Cassie just nodded, getting the picture.

"You're still here," Diana mumbled, looking over at Faye

"I am"

"So you aren't going to chicken out today? Run?"

"I told you I wasn't going to last night, Diana. I love you, I'm not going anywhere"

Diana smiled "Thank you"

Faye rested her head against Diana's "Don't thank me. It's my pleasure, trust me"

Diana smiled, bringing her hand up to rest on Faye's neck "I love you" Diana breathed, pressing her lips onto Faye's.

"And I love you" Faye turned on her side, pushing Diana onto her back and grabbed her bottom lip between he teeth.

"Diana, I..." Diana's dad mumbled, stopping when he saw the girls on the bed.

"Dad, uh..."

Charles just held up his hand, stopping Diana "I just came in to see if you needed a ride to school but I'm guessing Faye will be taking you?"

Diana's mouth opened and closed a few times before Faye jumped in "Yea, I'll take her and bring her back"

"Ok. Uh, behave, I guess" the man mumbled before heading out the room, once he was gone Faye began laughing, resting her head on Diana's shoulder.

"It's not funny Faye! My dad just Walked in on us making out"

"Ok, one we weren't making out and two he was fine with it, surprise but ok as long as we, you know, behave" Faye grinned when Diana's face turned a tint of red "Aww baby s'ok, at least not your dad knows"

Diana pulled back a little, looking Faye in the eyes "What did you just call me?"

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Faye mumbled averting her eyes away from Diana's.

"Oh I think you know" Diana smiled, grabbing onto Faye's cheeks and bringing her face up to look at her.

"Nope"

"You called me baby"

"I don't think I did"

"You did!" Diana smiled, pulling her shirt lightly until Faye was practically laying on top of her "I liked it"

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Faye teased, letting Diana pull her down and kiss her

"We should get ready for school"

"Or we could stay in bed all day"

"And what about your fantasy about making out against the lockers"

"Ah, yea we should get ready for school"

"Do you want o go home and get ready and then come back and pick me up?"

"Sure, should I tell my mom about us when we're there or do you want to be there?"

"Which would you rather?" Diana asked standing up in front of Faye.

"I'll tell her when I go home and then, if she's mad, she will have the time I'm at school to chill out"

"Ok, and you're sure you don't want me there?" Diana mumbled, grabbing onto Faye's hands.

"No, she'll be cool about it, hopefully"

"And if she's not?"

Faye shrugged, pulling Diana towards her before wrapping her arms around her waist "She can just screw off"

"You don't mean that"

"I do, she can't keep me away from you. But I think she'll be fine" Faye put he hand on Diana's cheek, pressing her lips quickly onto hers "I'll be back in about half an hour, ok?"

"Text me when you're leaving and tell me how it goes"

"I will, but don't worry it will be fine"

"We both know you don't believe that"

"I'll see you soon "Faye smiled, heading out Diana's room and outdo her car. Diana was right, she didn't really believe that. She knew her mother wouldn't hate her or disown her she would just be pissed that she was dating her boyfriend's daughter.

Faye climbed out of her car when she reached her house, heading inside to be met by her mom "Diana? Out of anyone you could have dated you pick _Diana_? My boyfriends daughter?"

"Ok, one you and Charles aren't in love, it's like you're just fooling around and two, who told you?"

"What, and you and Diana are _in love_? Charles called me to tell me"

"Yes, actually, Diana and I are _in love_. She is the only person I have in my life that I can talk to now that grandpa is gone! You don't even seem to notice me anymore!"

"So you're just using Diana to get me to notice you"

Faye groaned "No, mom. That's not even close to what it is! I love Diana, ok? And you might be dating her dad but that won't last long" Faye growled, deciding to get upstairs before saying something she shouldn't.

'_She's kind of pissed but only at the fact you are her *boyfriends* daughter, I'll be back over soon xx'_

Faye typed on her phone and quickly sent it to Diana before throwing her phone onto her bed and getting dressed for her first day of being an official couple with Diana. She couldn't wait to show everyone Diana was _hers_, especially Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months, that's how long they'd been officially dating for and it still pissed Adam off.

Not that that was all Faye cared about but it just added extra pleasure to see him glaring at her.

"Still, after two months, you enjoy this?" Diana asked, smiling up at Faye who was leaning over her, her forearm pressed against the locker above her head and the other hand on her hip.

"What are you saying you don't enjoy it?"

"I didn't say that, I just thought you would get bored of it"

"Nope, never" Faye smiled, leaning down to kiss Diana when Melissa and Adam appeared next to them "What do you want, eyeliner?"

Adam just rolled his eyes, looking from Faye to Diana and Melissa just grinned at Faye's protectiveness "Are you both coming to the meeting tonight?" Adam asked, his eyes not moving from Diana.

"Well we're there every week, aren't we?" Faye growled, moving closer to Diana

"It's just we have to try and figure out who this second Blackwell child is"

"We'll be there!"

Adam nodded "Do you want to head to Biology?"

Diana nodded, pulling the collar of Faye's jacket until the girls lips smashed off of hers making Faye squeak slightly "I'll see you at lunch" Diana grinned, pecking Faye on the cheek before heading off to class.

"Well well, I never thought I would see_ that_ look on Faye chamberlains face"

"What are you talking about?" Faye mumbled, still feeling a little dazed.

"The _'holly crap I can't believe that girl is mine'_ look" Melissa grabbed Faye and began dragging her towards math.

"I dont have that look on my face"

"Yes you do. But at least Diana hasn't turned you soft"

"Psh, no one turns Faye Chamberlain soft!"

* * *

Faye was sitting in her basement watching tv, it was torrential rain outside, probably a storm. Faye could hear it all the way in the basement and this place had no windows.

Faye sighed when there was a knock on the front door "Mom, are you going to get that?!" a few knocks later Faye realized she wasn't "Mom?" Faye called walking up stairs and towards the door, apparently her mom had gone out without telling her. Considerate.

Faye opened the door and before she could even register who it was a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and a drenched body slammed into hers.

It didn't take long for Faye to realize who it was, she'd woken up to that scent countless times before.

"Diana? Baby you're shaking, what's wrong?" Diana didn't say anything she just held tighter on to Faye's neck "Diana you're soaked through. What were you even doing out at this time!" Faye pulled Diana into the house and closed the door, pulling her sweater over her head and then pulling Diana's shirt off "Put this on" Faye pulled the sweater over Diana's head before looking at the girl "Diana, talk to me. Say something, anything"

"It's me"

Faye frowned, realizing that the girl had been crying "Come on" Faye grabbed a hold of Diana's hand, dragging her down to the basement before yanking her sweats off and wrapping her in the duvet "Ok, Diana talk to me. What's you? What's going on"

Diana frowned a little, staring blankly at Faye's hands that had grabbed on to hers "I'm evil"

It took Faye about half a minute but everything clicked together "You're Cassie's sister?"

Dianas lip twitched upwards slightly, looking up from their joined hands "Out of everything that's what you're upset about?"

"You're Cassie's _sister_" Faye said, scrunching up her face a little "Little miss not so innocent is your baby sister"

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about" Diana said chuckling slightly.

"Then what are you worried about?"Faye asked, scooting closer to Diana and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Diana sighed, leaning her damp head on Faye's chest "I'm a Blackwell"

"You are. So? The only bad thing I can this of is being Cassie's sister"

"I'm evil, Faye!"

"What?" Faye looking down at Diana who was focused on her fingers that were running circles on Faye's arm "Diana look at me" Diana looked up at Faye through her eyelashes "Do you really believe that? That you're evil?"

"I'm a Blackwell. A Blacoin. It's in my blood to be evil"

"Di, a puppy has move evil in its blood then you do" Faye put her finger under Diana's chin and pushed her head up to look at her "You are not evil, ok? Nothing about you is evil and that's not going to change. Cassie has always had that thing about her, the potential to just snap, you know? But you, you couldn't be evil, not with that smile"

Diana smiled, letting her head fall back onto Faye's chest "You have no idea how much I love you"

"And that's another reason you couldn't be evil" Faye mumbled into Diana's damp hair "Evil people don't do love"

"Cassie loves Adam"

"No they were _'written in the stars'_ that's different. Hearing something like that can make you feel like you're in love with someone"

"what if you got told something like that about us?"

"It wouldn't matter, I already know I'm in love with you" Faye ran her hands through Diana's hair "When did you find out?"

"Not long before I came over here. I didnt- I couldn't..."

"Diana calm down, it's ok"

Diana nodded "I couldn't deal with it on my own. I needed you" Diana whispered out the last part making Faye tighten her grip on her.

"And I'm here, I'll always be here"

"Even if I do end up evil"

"I wouldn't let that happen"

"You wouldn't be able to stop it"

Faye shifted so that she could lay down with Diana in between her and he back of the sofa "I would. I would do anything, die before i saw you turn evil" Faye whispered, running her hands through Diana's hair.

"Don't say that"

"It's the truth. But I know it wouldn't come to that"

"I hope not"

"I love you, don't you ever forget that, ok?"

"I didn't know you were such a softy" Diana mumbled letting her forehead rest against Faye's shoulder.

"Only for you, beautiful" Faye whispered into Diana's hair before kissing the top of her head "You should get some sleep"

"What were you doing before I came over?"

"Just watching tv. I was really bored actually, I was going to drive over to your house but I know you would of went all kinda of kung fu on my ass for driving in a storm"

"You're so whipped"

"And, strangely, that doesn't bother me"

"I love you"

"And I love you"

* * *

Faye stretched, reaching out to grab onto Diana, frowning when she wasn't there "Di?" Faye mumbled sleepily, looking around the room getting up when the other girl wasn't there.

Faye headed up stairs, noticing the girl sitting in front of the fire with her legs brought up to her chest.

Faye frowned, sitting down behind Diana and wrapped her arms around the girls waist. Diana automatically settled back into Faye, resting her head back on Faye's shoulder "Baby, what's the matter?" Faye whispered into Diana's ear before placing a kiss under her ear.

"Couldn't sleep"

Faye sighed, resting her forehead on Diana's shoulder "You aren't evil, Di"

"That's not what it is"

"Then what's going through that head of yours"

"My dad isn't my dad"

Faye frowned, she hadn't even thought about that "He is"

"Haven't you been listening? I'm John blackwells daughter"

"Yea, sure he's your biological dad but Charles brought you up. He might not be your biological father but he's been there since you were born"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Of course it does! Any idiot can have a kid but you have to earn the title 'dad' and Charles did. I don't know if he knew you weren't his or not but he's been there for seventeen years, and he's been your dad for that long, why does this change that?"

"I'm just confused"

"I know you are but this isn't Charles' fault and it isn't yours either" Diana sighed, turning to look at Faye. Faye smiled a little, pushing some hair behind Diana's ears "You're so beautiful" Faye mumbled looking deep into Diana's eyes "And I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"You wanna stay up here for a bit? Just chill in front of the fire"

"You have marshmallows?" Diana asked and Faye smiled, kissing the girl lightly on the nose.

"I like your thinking. Be back in a second" Faye jumped to her feet and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of marshmallows and two long knifes before walking back into the living room.

"Come lay down with me then" Faye lied down as close to the fire as she could with getting to hot and pulled Diana down next to her before handing her one of the knives.

"I've never done this before"

"Really? Well I'm glad to be your first time"

"You have no idea how much easier you're making this for me"

"That's what I'm here for right? To make you feel better"

"What about tomorrow?"

"We don't have to go to school of you don't want to but I think you should tell the rest of the circle about you being the Blackwell child"

Diana nodded, pulling her s'more out of the fire and picking at it with her fingers.

"Just don't start spending sisterly time with Cassie? I already wanna rip that not so innocent little head off but if she steals you away I will go all kinds of kung fu on her"

"Like anyone can replace you"

"And just you remember that" Faye smiled, dropping a kiss on Diana's nose "I love you"

Diana smiled. There was a soft side to Faye that she only saw but this was a whole different level of softness from the other girl "I love you"

Faye grinned, pressing her nose against Diana's cheek before pecking her on the cheek " If anything ever get to much you come over here ok? And if it's me that's getting to much then, as much as it would kill me, go to Adam or Cassie"

"Why would it be you who gets to much?" Diana asked, resting you head against Faye's and looking into the older girls eyes. Diana frowned when Faye didn't saying thing and just looked over into her eyes "Say something?"

"Sorry, your eyes just distract me. Especially now, with the fire and all. That was always my favorite part about you, your eyes"

"And here was me thinking that I would have been my legs or something"

"Oh, no, you have banging legs but it's always been your eyes for me"

Diana smiled a slightly dopy smile. Faye had a way of turning her brain to complete mush "You wanna go to bed?"

"Do you? Because I would be more than happy just to lay here" Faye pushed Diana's hair back behind her ears and rested her hand against her cheek "Just talking"

"I know you would but I feel like I've done enough talking for one night"

"Race you upstairs?"

"You're on" Diana grinning, hopping to her feet and taking off up the stairs.

"That was cheating!" Faye called, rushing up after the girl and reached out of her when they got to her room but before she could get a grip on her the door slammed closed and she was pressed back lightly against the door without Diana even touching her "Solo magic? _Hot_"

Diana smirked, pressing her palms on the door either side of Faye's head.

"What else can you do?"

Diana just shrugged and without moving Faye's shirt was ripped clean off of her back.

Smirking, Faye put her hands on Diana's cheeks "God, I love you" she whispered, pushing herself away from the door and taking Diana's bottom lip between hers.

"Faye?" a voice called as the front door slammed closes.

"Fucking really mom?" Faye hissed, leaning her head against Diana's who just grinned.

"Faye? Why was the front door unlocked?"

"Get ready for bed, I'll go deal with her" Faye said, kissing Diana's top lip before pulling a spare hoodie over her head "Diana stopped by, she was upset but everything cool now"

"Is she spending the night?"

"Yup. We're just going to bed"

"Ok, behave"

"Whatever" Faye mumbled, jogging back upstairs.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine" Faye sighed, falling down on the bed next to Diana "What a cockblock" she mumbled into her pillow making Diana laugh.

"My dad is going out tomorrow, we can spend the night there ok?" Faye lifted her face of the pillow and smiled at Diana "What?"

"You called him your dad"

"Well he is. You were right"

"Aren't I always?"

"Arrogant" Diana mumbled, pulling the covers up over both of them before running her fingertips under Faye's hoodie, gliding them up and down the skin on her back.

Faye smiled, resting her cheek against the pillow and looking up at Diana "Do you want kids?"

That question threw Diana a bit. She wasn't used to Faye talking about their future "Yea but not my kids they would have to be yours"

Faye smiled at the answer "Why?"

"I want to draw a line under this Blackwell stuff. I don't want my kid to have black magic"

Faye nodded "Not until we're at least twenty five though, so don't go getting me pregnant"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Faye reached out, wrapping on arm around Diana's shoulders and pulled her down to lay down next to her "Let's get some sleep, love" she said, kissing Diana's head.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. I sleep longer than you do"

"I love you"

"I love you to"


End file.
